Order of the Galactic Republic of Mars
The Order of the Galactic Republic of Mars, also known as the New Order of Mars, the First Republican Order '''or simply '''the Republic was the government that rose to power in the aftermath of the Martian Civil War, replaced the Mars Security Service by Chancellor Angel. Central authority was given to Angel, secretly known as Jesse-San Anderson. Formation of the Mars Republic The Republic of Mars was organized and formed by the Mars Security Service in 2110 and was controlled by President Angel instead of Mars Chancellor Sanders, Mars was attacked by in 2110 by Rtas Loki, using stolen Guardian warships, and sought to attack the city of Royalton which a Guardian temple was nearby, the attack on the city was to distract the Guardians forces so that Loki could search the temple for the 2nd Ring for his collection and after the attack began, Guardian forces on the surface reported to Wallace about the false rogue Guardian warships attacking Mars, Wallace took a fleet to remove these traitorous Guardians and after reaching the surface of Mars, Commander Kent Brown was the commanding officer for the Delta Commission garrison stationed on Mars and Brown had launched their Guardian Assault Reaper C115s to engage the stolen warships and was evacuating the city while Guardians and Delta Troopers engaged the Zerahians on the surface and realized that these weren't Guardians attacking, they were Zerahians wearing Delta Trooper armor and Guardian robes to make it look like there was rogue Guardians and Delta Troopers, Commander Brown's forces was winning the battle while Rtas Loki's forces forced Brown's forces out of the city by setting up heavy AA turrets along the city's borders and had set up a giant dome shield surrounding the city while Wallace and Metal 0-3 was still inside and Ashley Lee Tachibana was captured by Zerahian fleet admiral, Ruka Ven, one of the last known Ven Varanee's in Zerahian history since the fall of the Varanee Crime Families, from Wallace and was questioned by Ruka while Rtas was busy searching the temple and had killed the entire legion of Guardians and Delta Troopers protecting the temple and so Wallace and Metal 0-3 went to rescue Ashley and when they found her, they found out that Rtas Loki was behind the attack on Harmony as well as the current attack of Mars, Wallace and Loki fought against each other in close quarter combat with Wallace using his staff and Loki using his Darkness ability, Mind, to try and kill him but Wallace ultimately had beaten Loki, thinking he killed him, by knocking down a pillar that was 150 feet from the surface but Loki wasn't killed, the power of the Darkness saved his life from death and revived him, Loki got up and found an injured Delta Trooper who gave Loki the location of the Ring and so Loki found it and after the shield was taken down by Metal 0-3, Loki ordered his remaining forces to retreat back to Korban to regroup and prepare for another attack, after Loki had disappeared, the people of Mars demanded a new military protect Mars and so the Republic of Mars was formed and the Republic of Mars held both a ground and naval branch and recruited both males and females from Mars, the Republic had built a ring-like command station around the planet that acted as a command station, a shipyard, a ship repair station, a ship upgrading station and lastly a defense platform, the station was named, Home of the Republic Military by President Angel. Reorganization by newly appointed Chancellor Angel The Republic of Mars fell under the command of Chancellor Angel after he sent Rtas Loki to assassinate Chancellor Sanders on the surface of Mars and reorganized the Republic of Mars into the Order of the Galactic Republic of Mars in preparation of the Guardian Purge that Angel was gonna plan on doing to remove the Guardians by getting Grand Master Uriah Ven to sign an alliance treaty so that Angel could get his personal security legion, 164th Elite Shock Trooper Battalion, in place alongside Guardians across the milky way, Loki learns of this and goes to intimidate Angel by scaring me into thinking that Loki was gonna kill him right there, right now but in Angel, he was easily intimidated by fear, loss of life and cowardness, Angel conspired with Loki on destroying the Guardians. Republic of Mars Branches ''' '''Republic of Mars Army: '''the Army of the Republic is the branch that trains and brings new soldiers to the Republic, the command, led by a Commander of the Army, consists of 10 Regiments, 6 Battalions and 2 Legions of Republican Troopers, Regiments are under the command of a Commander, Battalions under a Colonel while Legions commanded by a Marshall Commander, the Mars Government Union controlled the Ground Command. '''Republic of Mars Navy: '''the Navy of the Republic consisted of Fleet Officers, Fleet Captains, Fleet Commanders, Admirals, High Admirals and Grand Admirals, the command, led by Angel's Junior Officer, directed and instructed the Republic's fleet and always informed Chancellor Angel about updates and if they never did their jobs well, Angel would either reassign them to another position or kill them but Angel always chose to kill them if they failed. '''Republic of Mars Special Forces: '''the Special Forces of the Republic were Chancellor Angel's Shadow units, trained in a secret facility on Mars as Super Soldiers, Chancellor Angel, sometimes, oversee's their training sessions so that the Shadows would train harder in honor of their leader. '''Republic of Mars Naval Starship Classes(Work in progress) Vancouver-class Supply Freighter: '''the Republic's supply freighter was designed differently then the Guardians' freighter, it was lightly armed and had no armor against heavier weapon systems, also was built to carry supplies, equipment and weapons but not troops or vehicles. '''Maine-class Supply Frigate: the Supply Frigate was built for carrying Troops and vehicles and wasn't that well armed but the armor plating was good, Supply Frigates never saw action in orbital battles because of its light weapon systems. Anderson-class Light Frigate: '''the Light Frigate had no heavy weapons, armor or shielding, it was designed to be used in overwhelming numbers because of its small amount of laser cannons as well as its 2 missile platform placements, it was designed after legendary Andrew 'Angel' Anderson, the father of Angel. '''Washington-class Frigate: '''the Frigate was third in the Republic's Frigate series and it was armed with a decent amount of gun placements as well as missile batteries, the armor plating wasn't that heavy but the shielding was, it was also able to divert its power to the engines to get away from fights it can't win. '''Russia-class Assault Frigate: '''the Assault variant of the Republic's frigate was slightly more armed then the '''Washington-class, the armor plating was light, shielding was also light but the weapon systems were heavy, many turbo laser batteries and laser cannons as well as mass drivers, power could be sent to the shields for massive protection but at the cost of its weapons firing rate. Canada-class Medium Frigate: '''5th in the Republic's Frigate series, the Medium was built for convoy escort, shipyard defense and patrol runs, the armor plating was heavy, shielding was normal and the gun placements were heavier then armor, large amount of turbo lasers and duel turbo lasers, the ships power could be diverted to the weapon systems for massive damage against enemies. '''Armstrong-class Heavy Frigate: the Heavy frigate was built for heavy combat, armor was heavier then weapons, the shielding was heavy as well as multiple quad turbo laser batteries, the ship itself could divert all power to the weapons for massive damage while a back-up generator is activated to keep the shields up. Sydney-class Heavy Assault Frigate: '''the Heavy Assault frigate was the combination of both the Heavy and Assault variants which was powerful in both shielding and weapons, the shielding was able to divert all power to the weapons for massive damage in which a back up generator would activate for the shields. '''Japan-class Super Frigate: '''the Super frigate was the last in the Republic's frigate series and was the combined version of all other frigate models in its series, making it slightly the same size as the Nevada-class Dreadnought and the weapons, shielding and armor plating were all heavy which the downside of it was that it was slow and could not turn fast enough. '''Africa-class Light Dreadnought: '''the Light dreadnought was the first in the Republic's dreadnought series and was lightly armed with weapons also had light armor plating, making it weak towards other warships but still was strong against star-fighters. '''Nevada-class Dreadnought: '''the dreadnought was the Republic's main dreadnought warship, designed to carry more weapons then a '''Republic Assault Carrier but less armor plating then a Republic Aircraft Carrier and heavier shielding then a Paris-class Heavy cruiser,